


Deliver Us

by MusicHeart08



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicHeart08/pseuds/MusicHeart08
Summary: The Prince of Egypt AuPrince Héctor's life is shook upon the realization of his true heritage and his destiny as the chosen deliverer of his people.Héctor must find the strength to leave behind the life he had lifed and venture forth to find the family he never knew he had been missing.





	Deliver Us

**Author's Note:**

> River, o river  
> Float gently for me  
> Such precious cargo you bear  
> Do you know somewhere he can live free?  
> River, deliver him there

Santa Cecilia was a large village but it was also very poor.

The people of the village was so poor that they could barely provide for themselves or their families, forcing them to find work for the Emperor.

But the Emperor was a cruel, stone-hearted man. He enslaved the people of Santa Cecilia, making his empire grow more powerful throughout Mexico.

The adults were forced to work long hours for unfair pay, and the children had to pitch in their parts once they reached a certian age.

Over time, the Emperor became concerned.

The population of the villagers were beginning to increase. This concerned him, even go as far as to say it frightened him.

If the numbers of slaves grew, it won't be ling until they could overthrow him.

He could not let that happen.

It wasn't long before he came up with a solution, and a horrid new law.

All those under the age of two years, were to be executed.

* * *

 

A woman was running through the streets of her village.

A shawl was wrapped tightly around her head, concealing her identity as she tried to hide in the shadows. A small bundle of blanket was held tightly against her chest.

Far behind her were the echoes of anguish screaming.

The masked woman ducked behind a building when a pack of guards ran past her.

The bundle began to squirm and a tiny cry could be heard. The woman gently shushed the bundle as she carefully stepped out at the shadows and ran to the outskirts of town.

Far beyond the large village, a grand river stood surrounded by tall grass, easy for a person to hide behind to cool off in the water.

The woman knelt down next to the river, pulling out a basket that had been hidden in a nearby bush.

The woman pulled away the bundle and looked down at what was wrapped in the blanket, her child.

A baby boy with beautiful brown, looking up at his mother with love and joy.

The mother smiled sadly at her son, hugging him close to her, one final time.

After a second or two, she slowly pulled her son away and lowered him into the basket.

The baby began to squirm as he was placed into the basket.

His mother gently brushed her hand across his cheek and sang softly.

_"Remember me, though I have to say goodbye. Remember me, don't let it make you cry._

The baby was soothed by the soft lullaby and slowly began to drift away into peaceful slumber.

_"For_ _even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart,"_

The woman gently kissed her babies head one last time before placing the lid of the basket over him.

_"I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart,"_

She continued to sing as she lowered the basket into the river.

_"Remember me, though I have to travel far. Remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar. Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be,"_

As her hands slowly puller away from the basket, the flow of the river carried the basket and the baby away.

Tears began to flood from the woman's eyes as she watch her son drift away from her.

_"Until you're in my arms again, Remember Me,"_

The river carried the basket away from the village, further, and further, and further away.

Until it was out of sight and safe.

* * *

 

The emperess and her young son were on a stroll together, walking beside the river.

A few guards trailed behind them, per the order of her husband.

The young prince stopped in the middle of the stroll to play in the water for little bit. His mother watched with a smile while the guards stood with their spears.

However, her smile faultered when she spotted something further down the river. A strange object was stuck in a bush by the river bay.

The woman's curiosity overtook her and she stepped into river towards the object. She was surprised to see a basket drifting in the water.

Curious, the emperess took the lid off of the basket. Her surprise was quickly overcome with happiness.

She smiled as the baby boy began to open his eyes.

The woman gently picked him the naby and cradled him into her arms, placing a gentle kiss om his little forehead.

The baby cooed as she carried him out of the river.

When the guards on the bay casted wary looks, she galred at them as if to say:  _Take him from me, see what happens._

The guards nodded understandingly.

The emperess smiled down at her new son as she began to walk back towards the palace.

The young prince dropped the lilypad he was holding and toddled after his mother.

"Mamá?" he squeaked, wanting to know what was in her arm.

"Come, Ernesto," the emperess smiled, "We will introduce your father to your new brother,"

The baby cooed as his grasped his new mother's finger.

"Héctor,"

**Author's Note:**

> Deliver us,  
> Send a shepherd to shepherd us  
> And deliver us, to the promised land.  
> Deliver us, to the promised land!
> 
> Deliver Us!


End file.
